Batteries can be broadly classified into primary and secondary batteries. Primary batteries, also referred to as disposable batteries, are intended to be used until depleted, after which they are simply replaced with one or more new batteries. Secondary batteries, more commonly referred to as rechargeable batteries, are capable of being repeatedly recharged and reused, therefore offering economic, environmental and ease-of-use benefits compared to a disposable battery.
Although rechargeable batteries offer a number of advantages over disposable batteries, this type of battery is not without its drawbacks. In general, most of the disadvantages associated with rechargeable batteries are due to the battery chemistries employed, as these chemistries tend to be less stable than those used in primary cells. Due to these relatively unstable chemistries, secondary cells often require special handling during fabrication. Additionally, secondary cells such as lithium-ion cells tend to be more prone to thermal runaway than primary cells, thermal runaway occurring when the internal reaction rate increases to the point that more heat is being generated than can be withdrawn, leading to a further increase in both reaction rate and heat generation. Eventually the amount of generated heat is great enough to lead to the combustion of the battery as well as materials in proximity to the battery. Thermal runaway may be initiated by a short circuit within the cell, improper cell use, physical abuse, manufacturing defects, or exposure of the cell to extreme external temperatures.
Thermal runaway is of major concern since a single incident can lead to significant property damage and, in some circumstances, bodily harm or loss of life. When a battery undergoes thermal runaway, it typically emits a large quantity of smoke, jets of flaming liquid electrolyte, and sufficient heat to lead to the combustion and destruction of materials in close proximity to the cell. If the cell undergoing thermal runaway is surrounded by one or more additional cells as is typical in a battery pack, then a single thermal runaway event can quickly lead to the thermal runaway of multiple cells which, in turn, can lead to much more extensive collateral damage. Regardless of whether a single cell or multiple cells are undergoing this phenomenon, if the initial fire is not extinguished immediately, subsequent fires may be caused that dramatically expand the degree of property damage. For example, the thermal runaway of a battery within an unattended laptop will likely result in not only the destruction of the laptop, but also at least partial destruction of its surroundings, e.g., home, office, car, laboratory, etc. If the laptop is on-board an aircraft, for example within the cargo hold or a luggage compartment, the ensuing smoke and fire may lead to an emergency landing or, under more dire conditions, a crash landing. Similarly, the thermal runaway of one or more batteries within the battery pack of a hybrid or electric vehicle may destroy not only the car, but may lead to a car wreck if the car is being driven or the destruction of its surroundings if the car is parked.
One approach to overcoming this problem is by reducing the risk of thermal runaway. For example, to prevent batteries from being shorted out during storage and/or handling, precautions can be taken to ensure that batteries are properly stored, for example by insulating the battery terminals and using specifically designed battery storage containers. Another approach to overcoming the thermal runaway problem is to develop new cell chemistries and/or modify existing cell chemistries. For example, research is currently underway to develop composite cathodes that are more tolerant of high charging potentials. Research is also underway to develop electrolyte additives that form more stable passivation layers on the electrodes. Although this research may lead to improved cell chemistries and cell designs, currently this research is only expected to reduce, not eliminate, the possibility of thermal runaway. Accordingly, what is needed is a means for detecting thermal runaway events, and more preferably detecting a precursor to thermal runaway, thereby providing time to eliminate, or at least minimize, damage to adjacent cells and materials. The present invention provides such a means.